Getting Even
by Geniveve Josephine
Summary: Bella doesn't get upset. She just gets even.
1. The Funeral

This is my first work, so please let me know what you think!

Enjoy!

It was dark.

She sat in her car, just out of the glow of the streetlight, watching them. Together.

Watching _him_. Watching the man she wanted to and firmly believed she would spend the rest of her life with walk down the street to enter the newest restaurant in town. With _her_.

She slowly spun the engagement ring he had given her just last month on her finger. And waited for them to go inside.

When she saw them sit down at a table through the window of the restaurant, she calmly stepped out of her car and casually walked over to where _her_ car was. The two lovebirds blissfully dining inside had driven separately, _he_ directly from work and _she_ from the salon where she had gotten her hair done just for this night.

When she reached _her_ car, she knew exactly what to do. An old friend of hers who had gotten arrested one too many times for auto theft had taught her exactly what needed to be done. Once she broke into the car, she popped the hood and felt around for the piece she was looking for. When her fingers touched it, she held on with one hand and slipped the other into her pocket. Pulling out a box cutter, she took hold of what was in her other hand and calmly began to cut. Once she finished, she made it look like nothing had happened and walked back to her car. As she drove off, she smiled.

She watched the news that morning. _He _was still "away on his business trip". The story said there had been a gruesome accident last night when _she_ ran a red light and was t-boned by an 18-wheeler. She smiled and began to make herself a cup of coffee as the reporter stated, "Tragically, the woman – whose identity has yet to be verified – died at the scene. We will get back to you with any new developments concerning this tragedy. Back to you, Bob". She turned off the TV and went to take a shower. Watching the report had made her slightly late for work.

_Five Days Later_

She stood, unnoticed, as people dressed in black one by one walked up to _her_ casket and said goodbye as they placed red roses on top. She watched as _he_ took his turn. Then she looked toward where he walked back to. And narrowed her eyes as she felt rage begin to seep in. She watched as they stood there, some with tears in their eyes, while the other people left for the wake.

When everyone else had gone, she stepped forward, and waited for one of them to notice her. _His_ sister turned around first. And froze.

"Bella."

The rest of them froze and then turned quickly around, each with varying expressions of guilt and wariness on their faces. _He_ stiffened, but didn't turn.

Bella looked and the woman who she had once thought to be closer to her than a sister.

"Alice," she said coolly. Bella slowly walked closer to them. She looked at the picture of _her_ that was placed on an easel. "She's very pretty," she stated. "Oh, excuse me," she turned to _him_ "WAS very pretty."

_He_ didn't look up.

"What are you doing here?" _his_ brother Emmett asked, standing next to his long-time girlfriend, Rosalie. Bella simply stared at him.

"You're joking, right? You are good at that." She turned to look at the rest of them, _his_ family. The people she had thought would soon become her family. "I could ask you all the same question, but I believe I know the answer to that. After all, you apparently _knew_ what was going on. Right?" She looked at each of them. "Nothing to say?" She turned to Alice's boyfriend, Jasper. "I'm surprised at you. You always know what to say." She turned back to everyone. "But then again, what DO you say at the funeral of the woman my fiancé cheated on me with? Especially since you all not only allowed it to continue, but helped cover for _him_!" She pointed to him on the last word. He flinched as if she had slapped him.

_Good._

Alice stepped forward. "Bella, she was my friend."

Bella looked at her. "I thought _I _was you friend. I thought I was your _sister_. I mean, isn't that what I was going to be anyway?" She flashed her ring at Alice. She looked down.

Bella turned to _his_ parents, Esme and Carlisle. "And you two. You two were probably the worst. It disgusts me that you would allow your son to do this to _anyone_, let alone your future daughter-in-law." They avoided her eyes.

Normally someone in this situation would be yelling and screaming at these people, who had so deeply betrayed her, but Bella wasn't like that. She was dangerously calm.

She turned to face _him_. Stared at him. "Look. At. Me."

_He_ slowly turned.

"I don't even care why," she began. "Your excuses mean nothing to me. I just want to know one thing." Bella paused and waited until he met her eyes. "Were you ever going to tell me, Edward? Were you ever going to tell me that you were fucking my best friend behind my back?"

He closed his eyes. She stilled, took a deep breath, and nodded. "I thought so."

She turned toward the grave. To where Tanya, her former closest friend, lay. Then Bella took the ring that used to mean everything to her off her finger. Now it was just a circle of metal with a rock. She held it between her pointer finger and thumb.

"You know, I WAS going to simply give this back to you," Bella said as she looked at her former love. "But I believe _this_ might be more fitting. It _was_ all she really wanted." Then she held her arm out over the six-foot deep hole.

And dropped the ring in it.

It made a hollow _thunk_ as it hit Tanya's casket.

Bella turned toward Edward's confused expression. And smirked. "Oh, come on. You didn't HONESTLY think she loved you, did you? She was using you. All of you. And you fell for it hook, line, and sinker." Bella chuckled humorlessly as she began to walk through the rest of them back to her waiting car.

She stopped as she heard Rosalie say, "I'm surprised at how calm you were, Bella. I thought you would be upset or throw a tantrum." She could hear the contempt in Rosalie's voice.

Bella turned back to face Rosalie and gave her a smile so cold it sent shivers down everyone's spines. Then she turned back and began to walk away while calling,

"You should know by now that I don't GET upset, Rosalie."

She smirked.

"I just get even."

AN: I'm debating whether to continue with this or not. Do you think I should? Got any ideas?


	2. The Fiancee

AN: Hello! I have gotten such wonderful reviews from you and I thank you very much. To show you how grateful I am, I give you this new chapter. Tell me what you think and let me know if you want this story told from anyone else's point of view. Enjoy!

0o0o0

**Bella**

_Flashback: 3 weeks ago_

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

…...

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

Urgh…..

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

_Gah! Fine, you stupid noise machine of death! I'm up!_ Bella thought as she rolled over in bed to shut off her alarm yet again. As she did so, a bit of the sunlight shining through her window caught her eye, temporarily blinding her. She lifted up her left hand to block the offending brightness when her eyes caught the metal sitting on her left hand. She stared at it for a second and then smiled an excited grin, admiring the way her new ring sparkled on her finger.

_It's been a week and it STILL doesn't feel real,_ she thought. _I can't believe that I am going to marry Edward! That he'll marry me! That we're getting married! I can't believe I get to spend forever with him! How in the hell did I get so damn lucky?_ She thought giddily. A quiet chuckle escaped her as she turned around to greet her fiancé. Who wasn't in bed. Again. _Where is he?_

"Edward?" she called. Bella got out of bed and walked down to the kitchen where she hoped he had decided to make breakfast, but he wasn't there either. "Edward?! You here? Helllooo?"

Still no answer.

Bella went back up to her room where her phone was charging to see if he had possibly left her a message. Nothing.

"Meh. He probably just got stuck at work overnight again. I'm sure he'll call when he can," she said to herself. Then she checked the time. "SHIT! I needed to be at Tanya's 20 minutes ago! CRAP!" With that Bella sprinted to her closet, grabbed an outfit for the day and raced into the bathroom for one of the quickest showers of her life.

0o0o0

Bella got to Tanya's house in record time. Seeing as they had been best friends since they were little, Bella simply walked in using the key Tanya had given her. She heard feminine noises upstairs and assumed Tanya would be down in a few minutes.

"_Ahhhh. Oh my god! Ahh!"_

Bella cocked her head to listen better.

"_Oooohhh. Yeah. Yeah, right there! Ahh, harder!"_

"_Yes! Ahhhh! Come on!" _That voice certainly wasn't Tanya's. Why did it sound so familiar?

Bella quietly crept up the stairs, thinking once she figured out what was going on, she could just come back later. But Tanya had wanted to meet her this morning. Why hadn't she remembered?

The noises got louder as she got closer. Bella put her head to the slightly open door, careful not to be seen by whoever was inside.

"_Ahhh. Ahhh. W..Wait, hang on."_ That was Tanya. _"Bella is supposed to be here soon. What if she sees?"_

The new voice: _"I don't care. I don't care."_

…..

Bella stood frozen in shock outside the door. There was a reason that Bella thought that voice sounded familiar.

"_Ahhhh. Oh my god, Edward! Yes, right there! I'm cumming! I'm cumming!"_

"_Tanya! Oh, yes! Ahhh. Come on, come with me! YES!"_

Bella peaked through the doorway to see Tanya and her _fiancé _fucking each other like there was no tomorrow. They stopped to catch their breaths.

"_Geez, Edward. Even after a year and a half that NEVER gets old."_ Tanya giggled breathlessly.

"_That's because I am just THAT good, babe."_ Edward chuckled.

Tanya looked at the clock. _"SHIT! Edward, you need to leave!"_

"_Kicking me out already?"_ Edward said.

"_Bella will be here any minute! Do you want her to see you like this?!"_ Tanya yelled.

That set both Edward and Bella into action. With all the noise that Edward was making trying to rush out of the house, neither Tanya nor Edward heard Bella slip down the stairs and out the door to her car, where she quickly drove off. Bella drove blindly for a few miles until she simply stopped. She sat there blankly for what could have been minutes or hours. She was shaken out of her stupor when her phone rang.

The screen flashed _"Edward"._

Bella stared blankly at it for a moment and then slowly picked it up. She pressed _Talk_.

"Hello?"

"_Hey, babe."_

"Hi…"

"_You ok? You sound a little off."_

Bella paused for a moment. Then she said slowly, "I'm fine."

"_You sure?"_

"Yeah. Yes, I'm fine." She said blankly. As she was speaking, Bella felt like she was watching this conversation from outside the car. She was still in shock from what she had just seen and heard.

"_Ok. Well, I just wanted to let you know that I got caught up at work last night and figured I could just crash at the office to get an early start, since I didn't get everything done."_

"That's what I figured." Bella said absently, a seed of anger slowly forming in her heart and an idea in her mind.

"_I also might be home a little late tonight; this new case I'm working on is just taking up all my time lately."_

"I'm sure it is." Bella said coolly. Bella started driving back to her house, allowing both the anger and idea to build the closer she got.

"_I know that we said we would spend more time together, but this case is really important and if I play my cards right I could even get a promotion!"_

"Wow, honey. That's great! Then you just keep working on that case. I know how important your job is. We can do something to celebrate when you're done. How does that sound?" Bella said sweetly into the phone as she pulled into the driveway and got out of her car, slamming the door. She walked up to their front door, pausing to unlock it.

"_That sounds incredible. I have to get going, but I will call you when I can and I will see you soon. Bye, baby. Love you!"_

"Bye Edward!" As soon as the call ended, Bella scowled. She walked into the house and looked around at everything. The pictures of them on the wall. The his and hers coats in the closet. The furniture that they had picked out together. Everything that made their house _theirs_. All of it was tainted with that disgusting image of him and Tanya. _How could he do this? How could he throw all this away?_

As Bella stood in the doorway, she had one thought.

_I am SO going to make him pay._

0o0o0

AN: All of this happens in a short stretch of time, because Bella and Edward are only engaged for a month when Tanya dies and I figure that she wouldn't say yes to him if she already knew. Let me know what you think and if you want any specific scenes to be elaborated upon. Since there were 15 reviews for the first chapter, I am going to up the ante and say that I will not post until I have 20 reviews on top of the original 15. I know that sucks and that it's annoying, but I want people to read my work. Is that so much to ask? Also, I haven't exactly figured out how I want this story to work after the funeral, so I might just be writing scenes like this one until I get some inspiration. And I'm always grateful for any help you guys can give me.


	3. The Family

AN: Hey everyone! I am so sorry that this update has been so long in coming, but I had a major case of writers' block! This chapter shows how Bella found out that the rest of the family knew, a few days after she caught Edward and Tanya together. What will she do?

Enjoy!

0o0o0

_**Bella**_

He had called her, thinking she was still at work, and left her a message. She could still hear the words he said in her mind.

"_Hey, sweetie. Listen, something cam sup at work and apparently it needs to be handled tonight. Unfortunately I have to go suck up to a new client, who is very 'old fashioned', so he wants to go out for drinks and talk business 'man to man'. I know you wanted to do dinner tonight, but this deal is really important to the company. If I can pull it off, this guy could end up being one of our main clients! Anyway, I will be home late tonight. So don't wait up. Love you!"_

What he didn't know was that she wasn't actually at work, having sat in a rental car a block away from their house all day, watching his movements, gathering information. She knew that she couldn't use her own car, he would recognize it. So she had driven it to work after telling him goodbye for the day and then picked up the rental and driven back home. She had installed hidden cameras the day before, wondering if he had brought _her_ to their house to… she didn't even want to think about it.

At around 5 pm, when he usually got home from work, she saw his car pull up in the driveway. She saw him go inside. Once he closed the door, she took out her tablet and pulled up the video feeds for all the rooms. She plugged in her headphones and began to listen to the audio from the feeds.

She saw him enter their bedroom and dial his phone, setting it on speaker. Beginning to change into a more casual outfit while he spoke.

"_Hey, babe."_

"_Hey, sexy."_

Bella froze for a moment. The voice on the other end…

_Tanya._

That _bastard._

That _bitch._

Shaking herself, Bella refocused on their conversation.

**Edward**

Tanya

"**So, I was able to clear my schedule for tonight, which means we can go do that **_**thing**_** you wanted to do. You up for it?"**

"You mean tonight? Sure!"

"**Awesome! Will you be ready in 30 minutes?"**

Laughter "You're kidding, right? I'm going to need at least an hour and a half to get ready! This isn't just any old dinner like usual! This is dinner with your parents!"

… What?

**"Fine, but PLEASE be ready by then, okay? My family won't wait forever."**

"Okay. I'll see you then."

Edward hung up. Bella sat in her rental, shocked. He was taking her to his _family_? Did they know what he was doing with her, or did they think she was just a friend?

Bella watched him get in his car and drive to her house an hour and a half later, where _she_ was waiting for him. When Bella saw what she was wearing, she snorted. Tanya looked like she was dressed for a night at a seedy dance club, not dinner with the folks. She watched them get in his car. _She_ reached over the center console and kissed him.

Bella gritted her teeth.

Once they got on their way, she followed them at a discreet distance, already knowing where they were going.

She stopped her car about two blocks away from the Cullens' driveway, watching them get out of the car and walk toward the house. She noticed Alice's car, and Emmett's car as well. _So this is a complete family dinner, not just the parents…_

Bella walked over to a small clearing in the woods near their house, hidden from them but able to give her a decent view of the dining room and sitting room. She sat there, for three hours, watching the Cullens, and Edward, and _her_ have a wonderful time. She watched the two of them be disgustingly affectionate, in plain sight of the rest of the family. She saw that none of them seemed to mind the fact that the woman hanging all over Edward was _not_ the woman he was going to marry. They actually seemed to treat _her___better than they did Bella.

The longer she sat there, the angrier she became.

_It's not just him_, she thought. _It's all of them. _

Bella knew at that point that she would need to formulate a plan that would reach all of them. She stood up and walked to her rental, not able to watch any more. She drove to where her car was parked and switched rides, her mind spinning. As she reached her house, the beginnings of a plan were forming in her head. It was late, so she got ready for bed.

An hour later, Bella heard the front door quietly open. She heard Edward tip toe up the stairs, trying to be quiet and not wake her. She pretended to be asleep when he walked in their bedroom and over to her. She held herself still as he bent down and kissed her on the cheek, whispering _goodnight_.

She had to stop herself form shuddering in revulsion. How dare he touch her after what he had done. And he stunk of _her_. She wondered how she didn't notice it before. Once he was ready for bed and climbed under the covers beside her, she had one single thought before she fell asleep.

_I will make them feel the pain of their betrayal. I will not stop until they are ruined or six feet under. I will make them pay. _

0o0o0

AN: Wow! That ended up being longer than I thought it would be! Any ideas of what you want to see next? Review and let me know!


	4. The First Mention

AN: (_peeks out from hiding spot_) Hi to anyone who still bothers to be invested in this story! I know that this has been a SUPER DUPER long time coming. And if or when you post a review, don't bother saying how long you had to wait, because I had to wait too for this chapter to come out of hiding in my head. Unfortunately that pesky little thing called life decided to get in my way for a while. Anyway, I'll save you the sob stories and drama and just get to the chapter. I will say that I have been trying out different things but nothing felt right until this popped into my head. This is before Bella found out about everything.

Enjoy!

0o0o0

_Flashback: 4 weeks ago_

_**Bella**_

_(On the phone) Tanya: Hey Bella! I just had a cancellation from a client and am suddenly in desperate need of a lunch partner! What do you think?_

**Bella: Sure! I was just about to head out to eat anyway! What place did you have in mind?**

_Tanya: How about that cute little bistro on 45__th__ street? The one with the incredible chicken ceasar salads and the hot waiter?_

**Bella: (laughs) Sure! Meet you there in 10?**

_Tanya: Perfect. See you then. Bye!_

**Bella: Bye!**

Bella packed her stuff quickly, knowing if she didn't get out now she would be hassled with another huge workload. Bella rushed to her car and drove to the restaurant. Seeing that she got there before Tanya, she made sure to let the hostess know there was one more for her party who would be arriving shortly. Bella sat at the table she was shown to and ordered drinks for both her and Tanya. She sat for a few minutes, relaxed in the quiet.

Getting lost in her thoughts, Bella didn't notice Tanya was there until she plunked down her things and heaved a huge sigh, jolting Bella into the present.

"Whew! Thanks for getting us a table!" said Tanya.

The waiter came with their drinks as Tanya was taking off her coat. "And you already ordered me my fav drink! You are seriously the best, Bella!"

The waiter smiled down at the two women. "Are you two ready to order or do you need a few minutes?"

Bella said, "I think I'll have the mushroom ravioli. I haven't had it in a while."

Tanya said, "I'll have you chicken ceasar salad, dressing on the side."

The waiter jotted down their orders. "Alright. I will be back with those in a bit."

When the waiter left, Tanya leaned over the table slightly, sipping on her drink. "So, how does it feel being engaged?! I am so happy Edward proposed to you last night! How was it? What did he do? Was the sex incredible?"

"Tanya! One question at a time!" Bella laughed. "It feels wonderful. Like I'm on cloud freaking nine! He was very romantic and the sex was phenomenal. That's all you get."

"What?! Come on! I am you bestie! Your pseudo sister! You are obligated spill this kind of stuff to me, missy!" Tanya huffed jokingly.

"You will hear a about it at our engagement party on Friday, ok?" Bella said as the waiter came out with their food order. "Our lunch is here."

Bella ad Tanya began to eat, the conversation lulling for a few minutes. Once the two women had sated their initial hunger, Tanya spoke up.

"Oh, I forgot to tell you! I met someone."

"Really Tanya? That's great! Who's the lucky guy?" Bella said enthusiastically.

"Meh. You don't know him. I met him at this party a month or so ago. He's really into me." Tanya shrugged.

"Why do I feel there is a but or something coming?" Bella sighed.

"Well, honestly, he's kinda _blah_. Not all that memorable. However, he _is _conveniently filthy rich, and _that_ I could seriously be into." Tanya grinned.

"So your plan is to get him to fall enough for you so he will give you stuff, or even marry you." Bella said.

Tanya nodded. "Basically. I'm shooting for the first part. The second, we'll see."

"Really, Tanya? Haven't you learned you lesson from last time?" Bella said, exasperated.

"I have, actually. I'm just going to be smarter about it this time. There _is _a little snag in the plan, though." Tanya winced.

"What?"

"He's supposedly taken."

"So you're seeing someone who already has someone else?" Bella asked.

"Yup. And normally I wouldn't be all that worried. I mean, look at me." Tanya gestured to herself. It was true, though. She had a body that men wanted and sometimes would go to extremes for.

"So what's the problem? What's different about this one?" Bella wondered.

"He seems attached. I don't know why, she's nothing special. Not even all that pretty. I don't see it, but apparently they've been together for a while, so…" Tanya trailed off.

"Well, I'm sure you'll nab him and leave her completely heartbroken in no time." Bella chuckled sadly, shaking her head at Tanya.

Said woman held up her mostly empty drink. "One can only hope."

Their glasses clinked.

0o0o0

AN: One guess who the guy is that Tanya is talking about. And all I can say right now about her is that she is one twisted sister. Wonder what happened "the last time"? Reviews are always welcome, even if some of them give me booboos.


	5. The Final Showdown, Part 1

AN: Inspiration has struck! Wonder how long it will last! This chapter takes place a few months after the funeral.

Enjoy!

0o0o0

_**Bella**_

Sitting in the private office across from the conference room where everything was about to happen, I thought back over all the work I had done. All the connections I had used, all the favors I had called in. I remembered all the nights where I wouldn't go to sleep just so I could finish all of this work.

I checked my watch.

**3:53:46**

Almost time.

Footsteps.

I watched as Alice and Jasper came in first, halting at the sight before them on the conference table. Seven seats. Seven place cards. The two of them looked at each other in confusion before sitting down in their assigned spots. A few minutes later, I heard the clomp of Emmett's boots and the clack of Rosalie's ridiculously impractical heels. When they saw the other two people in the room, they stopped. I heard Rosalie ask Alice if she knew what was going on. Alice said she had no clue. Rosalie and Emmett sat down in their seats.

I watched as Esme, Carlisle, and _he_ came into the conference room and sat down. _He_ didn't look very good. Wrinkled suit, crooked tie, hair much messier than usual, not to mention the dark bags under his eyes.

_Good. Neither of us have gotten any sleep, apparently_.

I smiled. While I knew his restless nights were because he had just lost his fiancé and fuck buddy on the side, my sleeplessness served a much bigger purpose.

I watched as Alice got up and gave _him_ a hug. I could faintly hear her words of comfort, her telling him that it would all be okay in time.

_Bullshit. It is about to get sooooooooo much worse. For all of you_.

I checked my watch.

**3:59:58**

**3:59:59**

**4:00:00**

_Showtime._

0o0o0

AN: DUN DUN DUN!


End file.
